


What Happens, Stays

by odd_octopus



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Classic Rock, F/M, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, McLennon, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_octopus/pseuds/odd_octopus
Summary: John and Paul are staying at a hotel on tour, but Paul gets a bit fed up with John's antics and decides to bring it up with him... in the loo...
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 26





	What Happens, Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post something on here for a while. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue making shit. This is also kind of really old... like 2018.

My arm was comfortably around Jane. She's beautiful, her red hair gracefully falling onto her shoulders and her starry eyes gazing right into mine. She truly was the most graceful thing I've ever seen. We were on the sofa in our hotel room. We were alone for now, the others somewhere off in the hotel. I believe that John was in the next room with Cynthia watching something on the telly, but here I was wasting my twenties away staring at somebody... No I wouldn't put it like that; I'm not wasting my life. I'm _gaining_ life looking into these eyes. 

"You're gorgeous, you know that, Jane?" I asked her, our faces only inches apart.

"That's only to you!" she bashfully responded, that gorgeous toothy smile starting to show.

"Aren't I enough if you really love me?" I tease her, pulling her in closer as if we were in one of those old fashioned 1930's films.

Before she could (properly) answer, John came bursting out of his room looking like a hurricane hit him... Made me suspect that they were doing more than just watching a film. He stared at us for a moment, as we stared at him.

"Oh don't you mind me!" John sarcastically remarked. "I'm only here to use the loo!" He used that same, high-pitched, sarcastic voice as he jokingly tip-toed over to where the hotel's restroom was. I could see Cynthia in their room, under the covers. She looked a bit ruffled as well. I suppose she caught me staring, as she awkwardly waved me a "hello".

Disregarding that, I got up leaving Jane on the sofa, grasping me. "It'll only be one moment, baby, I promise!" I said, as she reluctantly let go of my arm. 

John thinks he can do whatever he wants. If I were to interrupt him and Cynthia, we would be _ballistic!_ Oh, but if he interrupts Jane and I, it's absolutely no problem! I'll clean up his act! I burst open the door to the bathroom.

"I thought you two were having a moment," John said first, which threw me off guard. "Ya love birds!"

His back was turned towards me as he was doing his business, standing up.

"You interrupted us!" I said, a little less angry than I was... I mean John's tone was oddly sweet…

"Well I'm not gonna piss in the bed... You realize my wife's in that bed don't you!?" He looked over at me with a stern look. 

I looked back at him.

A strange feeling came over me when I looked into those deep brown eyes. They were... starry... just like Jane's. I couldn't look away, so many thoughts raced through my mind. So much confusion. I kept seeing Jane in those eyes, but something else... something original. It was like I was truly looking at John for the first time. I stepped closer and really looked at them. They were a beautiful hazel, darker than his hair with slight green streaks throughout them. They were gorgeous. _He_ was gorgeous…

"You really gotta stare at me like that while I piss, Macca..?" That snapped me out of my thoughts. I now realized how flustered he looked, with red cheeks and fumbling to zip his trousers back up. 

"Well of course!" I said, jokingly, hopefully clearing any awkwardness that was there.

"And why is that?" John tested me, washing his calloused hands.

I tried to think of a witty answer, but none would come to mind. Usually I always have some sort of comeback when it comes to John's sarcasm, but this time I didn't, so I was honest; "Because you're absolutely beautiful."

They say that eyes are the windows into the soul. John has always been a bit of a rough person... mean and cruel at times, but his eyes tell a whole different story. His eyes show me the John I know. The John that’s vulnerable. The John that’s emotional. I've just never taken the time to realize that the John I know is so amazing, but like any window, they can be covered by a curtain. John's curtain is his temper. He can hardly control it, but once those curtains are raised, you see nothing but pure beauty... and I kick myself for never seeing that before. It's so obvious. 

“What...?" 

"You are, y'know that? Dare I say you're just as beautiful as my lovely Jane."

It's a great sight; a flustered John Lennon. I should complement him more often. 

There was a silence for a while, John just staring at me, bewildered. Until he finally spoke, "Well fuck you too!"

"I just paid you a pretty honest compliment, Lennon!"

"What, you expect me to accept that when you're walking around looking like that!?"

"Like what!?"

We were nose to nose by this point. At that moment I thought it was anger. I thought I was looking straight into a curtain of fire that closed down upon John's amazing eyes. We were standing like this for what seemed like too long.

"Like... like... I don't fucking know! A model!" he said, moving slightly away from me. 

I giggled at what John said. "A model!? You think I look like a model!?"

"Macca, have you _seen_ yourself?? You're perfect!" 

“What with _my_ teeth?” I argued.

“Bitch, please, my teeth are all chipped and battered!”

“You’re shittin’ yourself!”

“Wanna find out!?”

“Lennon, how the fu-”

He kissed me. 

John Winston Lennon kissed me. I was kissed by John Winston Lennon.

It was a long kiss, calming and sincere.

We split.

“Shit, Macca, I’m sorry-”  
“Why?”

There was a silence.

“I mean, I have a wife, you have a girlfriend. I feel dishonest with them now,” he says.

“Well… I suppose what happens in the loo, stays in the loo,” I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes, and we walked out.

Jane was sitting where I left her. I have to admit, I found it hard to look back at her when she looked at me, knowing what had just happened. John’s face was still red, as was mine, so I suppose that it’s a bit obvious that something went on.

“Are you guys alright?” she asked, probably noticing the state of our faces. John and I simultaneously straightened up our hair and cleared our throats.

“Yeah, we were just arguin’ about the set list,” I just bullshitted. I’m good at that.

“Maybe the loo is a good place to settle that shit,” John said. “Could be our song-writing spot.” He winked at me, and shut the door, returning to his lovely wife.


End file.
